Shark in the Water
Shark in the Water is the third single from British singer/songwriter VV Brown. It was used in the promo for Season 10 of Degrassi (specifically, the Boiling Point). Ever since its release on May 21, 2010, the promo & song have become one of the most iconic in Degrassi history. The video features the cast (first one without any of the original members) as performers, proprietors and customers of a carnival and drops hints for plot points of the tenth season. It was directed by Randall Thorne Cast *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *James Edward Campbell as Mark Fitzgerald *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne Absences *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh The "Spoilers" Chantay Black *'Action '- does a cartwheel. **'Significance '- she is the Power Squad captain. The Wheel *'Action '- It spins on such themes as lies, hurt, gossip, obsession, secrets, crushes, drama, fantasy, seduction, passion, and others until it looks like it will land on lock down. **'Significance' - Sav and Holly J.'s secret relationship, Clare's crush on Eli, Drew hurting Alli, Fiona's obsession with alcohol, gossips about Riley and Zane's relationship, Bianca seducing Drew, Adam's passion to hurt Fitz, Connor's fantasy over his online girlfriend, and Fitz bringing knife to school and a possible stabbing puts Degrassi on lock down during a school dance in the mid-season finale. The Song (Shark in the Water) *'Significance' - It is played during "A Night in Vegas" during All Falls Down (2). Bianca DeSousa *'Action' - Standing in front of a sign that says "the girl that makes boyfriends disappear" and smirking to herself. **'Significance' - Bianca gets Drew to cheat on Alli by inviting him to the boiler room. Leia Chang, Fitz, Connor DeLaurier, Dave Turner, and Wesley Bentenkamp *'Action '- Fitz snatches Leia's ball out of her hand throws it, dunking Connor in a tub. He then turns to Wesley and Dave with a threatening look on his face. **'Significance' - Fitz becomes the school bully, along with Bianca and Owen, meanwhile Connor becomes the target of an online predator. Riley Stavros *'Action '- displays his strength with the hammer, but is threatened when Drew displays equal strength. **'Significance' - Drew blackmails Riley to take his QB1 spots in 99 Problems (1). Fiona Coyne *'Action' - Using makeup to either create or cover up a bruise. **'Significance '- Foreshadowing her abusive relationship with Bobby Beckonridge in What a Girl Wants (1) and Breakaway (1) story arc., and how she uses makeup to cover up a black eye from him, only to use it later to make it appear worse. Adam Torres *'Action' - Entering a house of mirrors where his reflection is that of Gracie. **'Significance' - Adam is transgender, which is revealed in My Body Is A Cage (1). In My Body Is A Cage (2), his family (Especially Audra Torres) still sees him as Gracie, while he sees himself as Adam. Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy *'Action' - Clare is a tarot card reader and Eli is her customer. She first draws "The Lovers" card followed by the "Death" card. **'Significance' - "The Lovers" foreshadows their building relationship and "Death" refers to Eli's change into a slightly possessive boyfriend in Jesus, Etc. (2) and how his previous girlfriend, Julia, died. ***It should be noted that, whether it was a deliberate pun or not, that Clare is a clairvoyant—or rather, a Clare-voyant. Alli Bhandari, Dave Turner, and Drew Torres *'Action' - Alli is running a kissing booth. Dave prepares to go up and kiss Alli but Drew cuts in front the other characters to kiss her. **'Significance' - Alli and Drew begin seeing each other in Better Off Alone (1). Dave is upset about this because he has a crush on Alli. Anya MacPherson *'Action' - Stands in front of a sign reading "The Two-Faced Girl." **'Significance' - The Two-Faced Girl foreshadowed the episode What a Girl Wants (1), where she was originally on Holly J.'s side when she wanted to take revenge on Sav, but after her faked pregnancy and Sav's affection for her she switched sides and started supporting Sav for school president. Sav Bhandari and Holly J. Sinclair *'Action #1' - Holly J. is a knife thrower and Sav is her assistant. **'Significance' - Sav and Holly J. are competing for President in What A Girl Wants (2). *'Action #2' - Holly J. walks towards Sav and approaches him as if she was going to kiss him but takes the knife instead. **'Significance' - Sav and Holly J. relationship starts building in You Don't Know My Name (2). *'Action #3' - Holly J. is wearing a burlesque outfit. **'Significance' - This is first worn by Fiona in Purple Pills (2) and later given to Holly J. who wears it seduce Sav in All Falls Down (2). K.C. Guthrie and Jenna Middleton *'Action' - Stands in front of a sign reading "The Girl Who Doesn't Know Her Own Secret" with K.C., who slips away from her. **'Significance' - Jenna discovers she is pregnant in Tears Dry On Their Own (2), and K.C. dumps her. Gallery Sharkinthewater.jpg Shark in the water.png SharkInTheWater (108)-1.jpg Fitzshark.jpg 21305985_dvd.original.jpg maxresdefaultadam.jpg carnival3c.jpg carnival11.jpg carnival1.jpg carnival12.jpg hqdefault.jpganya.jpg carnival9.jpg Videos Other Links * Degrassi "Shark In The Water" Behind The Scenes Category:Season 10 Category:Promo Category:Degrassi